


Easter Eggs and Blueberry Pie

by kat_snow2613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, F/M, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_snow2613/pseuds/kat_snow2613
Summary: At a what should be a friendly family Easter Egg hunt, Jon calls in some reinforcements for his two year old son Aemon.





	Easter Eggs and Blueberry Pie

Jon rushed around his bedroom, jumping over toys, trying to finish getting ready. He could hear Sansa shouting up to him. He finished tying his tie and hurried downstairs.

When he landed at the bottom of the stairs, he couldn’t help but laugh. 

Sansa had tied bright pink bandanas with little eggs on them around their dogs’ necks. Their German Shepherd, Lady, sat regally, as though she was posing for a portrait. Next to her lay Ghost, their Husky mix. He seemed to be looking up at Jon, silently pleading. 

“It looks great on you, Ghost,” Jon said as he bent to rub his fur. 

“Ready?” Sansa asked as she entered, Aemon on her hip. She looked stunning in a floral print dress and she’d dressed Aemon in a collared shirt and blue overalls. “I want to get there early to help my mom before the Arryns get there,” she said, shifting Aemon who was determinedly reaching for her earrings. 

Jon held out his arms to take Aemon. “Ugh,” he groaned. “Your cousin is going to be there?”

“Yes, so be nice,” she said, grabbing her purse and the tupperware she’d packed. 

“I’m always nice,” Jon said, as they got ready to leave. “He’s the dick.”

Sansa’s younger cousin Robert had never been subtle about the fact that he thought Sansa could do better. Jon did his best to make polite conversation, but Robert always managed to work in a few digs about where Jon went to school or the firm where he worked. Jon had no idea how he’d managed to find someone as sweet and humble as Shireen.

It took awhile to get a two year old and two dogs loaded into the car. Once Aemon was in his carseat and the dogs were in the back they started the short drive to Catelyn’s. 

“Don’t let him get to you babe. He’s not trying to be mean,” Sansa said as she reached over to squeeze Jon’s knee. “He’s always been awkward. I think he’s trying to be funny.”

“Bullshit,” Jon muttered.

“Besides,” Sansa said, putting on her lipstick in the mirror, “I think he’s jealous of you. He had a crush on me when he was a little boy.”

“Well, that I at least understand,” Jon said. “I’d have a crush on you, even if you were my cousin.”

They got to Catelyn’s and everything quickly turned into the noise and chaos of a Stark gathering. Sansa helped her mom finish setting up while Aemon got passed back and forth between Arya and Meera. 

Jon brought the dogs into the backyard where he found Robb and Jeyne. They had just finished hiding eggs and candy in the yard. The eggs were laid out for Aemon, and Robert and Shireen’s son Jasper. Since the two hunters were two and four years old, the eggs weren’t hidden as much as they were placed on the ground and along the bushes.

“Did you hear your cousin is coming to this?” Jon quietly asked Robb.

“Don’t worry man, you’ll be fine,” Robb said as he placed the last of the eggs along the edge of the patio wall. 

Shireen and Robert got there. Shireen was as warm and funny as she always was, while Robert was a little shit. Luckily there were enough people and activities that after a quick hello Jon could stay surrounded by people he actually liked. Unfortunately, he and Sansa eventually got stuck next to them.

“I can’t get over how big Aemon has gotten!” Shireen said. “You know I think we have scooter that Jasper’s outgrown, do you guys want it? Has Aemon started riding a scooter yet?”

“That’s so sweet of you, but he has one. Sometimes he’s interested in it, sometimes not,” Sansa replied.

“He’s two?” Robert asked. “Jasper was definitely riding a scooter by the time he was two.” 

Jon clenched his jaw. Shireen must have noticed. 

“Well,” Shireen said quickly, “Kids learn and grow at different ages.”

“Yeah, that and Aemon ignores the scooter because he’s usually playing with blocks or having us read to him. He’s already starting to point out letters and colors,” Jon stated. 

“That’s great,” Shireen said warmly. Robert simply shrugged and Jon reminded himself it was unacceptable to punch family on Easter.

Fortunately, Catelyn called everyone outside for the egg hunt. As they made their way outside, Jon grabbed Sansa’s arm and whispered to her, “Okay, you heard that, right? It’s not just me?”

“Yes I heard that,” she hissed. “And screw him, your kid rode a scooter at two? Big deal, Aemon’s already starting to put together puzzles!” 

“I know!” Jon replied. 

They joined the rest of the adults outside on the patio to watch the kids look for the eggs. All of the aunts and uncles pulled out their phones to take pictures. Jasper and Aemon were already running around the yard. Lady’s shepherd instincts kicked in and she was protectively running circles around them. 

At four, Jasper understood the concept and was quickly filling up his basket with eggs, while Aemon kept getting distracted. Sansa would laugh and guide Aemon to the eggs. Everyone was having a great time watching both of them. 

While everyone was watching the kids, Jon grabbed an egg. He kneeled down and called Ghost to him. Ghost was immediately at his side. He held the egg to Ghost’s nose to let him smell it. “Get the eggs boy. Get the eggs and put them in Aemon’s basket. If you get enough, I’ll even take off that stupid bandana. Just get the eggs boy.” 

Ghost understood exactly what he was supposed to do. He darted around the yard collecting the eggs Aemon had missed and deposited them in the basket when everyone was looking elsewhere or taking a picture. By the end, Robert seemed shocked that the two baskets were nearly equal. 

Once the eggs were all collected, everyone went inside for Catelyn’s famous blueberry pie. On the way back into the house, Sansa hung in back to catch Jon.

“I’m just wondering, did you have our dog help our son cheat at an Easter egg hunt?” she asked quietly. Once she said it outloud, Jon realized how foolish it was. 

“Yes,” he admitted.

“Good,” Sansa said. He laughed. He was glad that this woman was his partner in this absurd journey of becoming a parent. He leaned over to kiss her, and they went inside to celebrate with blueberry pie.


End file.
